Qui ne tente rien
by Azzarine
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Un petit OS sur Tokio Hotel. Bill OC. Rien de bien mirobolant mais venez lire quand même et laissez vos impressions.Fic pour concours DreamUp. FIC TERMINEE


_Coucou tout le monde ! Et vouai ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic. Fin non, c'est juste un OS Je l'ai ecrit pour participer à un concours avec le magazine Dream Up, partenaire officiel de Tokio Hotel. Enfin voilà Aller, R&R Enjoy_

_Phénix _

* * *

**Qui ne tente rien n'a rien…**

Les portes se referment et la rame démarre. En quelques minutes, je suis arrivée à destination et je saute sur le quai en resserrant mon manteau autour de moi. Le ventre creux, je m'engouffre dans un restaurant au pied d'un hôtel. On m'installe à une table de deux contre une fenêtre et je regarde passer les voitures dans la rue.

-Aller, termine ton café et on y va…

Je lève la tête et regarde autour de moi. Qui a parlé ? Je vois alors une femme rousse, aux longues mèches bouclées. Elle est dos à moi et, appuyée sur une jambe et le poing droit enfoncé au creux de la hanche, elle semble attendre quelqu'un. Dans sa main gauche, une pochette pleine à craquer. Des papiers en débordent. Soudain, elle change de jambe. Elle se décale du même coup sur le côté et je manque m'étouffer avec mon air quand je vois qui elle attend. Je referme la bouche et quand la rousse se retourne, je suis brusquement très intéressée par ce qu'il se passe dehors.

-Tu es sûre que…

La rousse soupire et je souris légèrement en tournant la tête vers elle. La rousse passe alors une main sous ses cheveux et les rejette en arrière avec grâce. Je baisse le regard sur la personne assise a la table et je me permets de la détailler.

Je n'en revient pas. Ici, dans ce restaurant que j'ai choisit au hasard, suivant mon estomac, se trouve l'une de mes idoles. Mon regard longe les jambes interminables et remonte sur le buste enroulé dans un blouson de motard noir. Je détaille ensuite les longues mèches noires, parsemées de blond qui jaillissent de sous une casquette noire à longue visière.

-Aller Bill, bouge-toi un peu, dit soudain la rousse. On n'a pas que ça à faire.

Bill Kaulitz croise alors les bras et se détourne, comme fâché.

-Non, dit-il en anglais.

Je relève mes sourcils. Pourquoi parle-t-il anglais ? Nous sommes à Hamburg… Je hausse les épaules une fraction de seconde puis soudain Bill tourne la tête vers moi et regarde ensuite la rousse :

-Anna, fait-il en sortant ses jambes de sous la table. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à cette séance photo. Je vais plutôt aller… Je vais plutôt aller en ville et mademoiselle va m'y accompagner.

Je le regarde en écarquillant les yeux. C'est à moi qu'il vient de s'adresser ? Non, il se lève ! Non, il vient ici ! Argh, il s'assoit en face de moi !

-Comment tu t'appelle ? me demande-t-il en ignorant la rousse qui grommelle.

-Ma… Marie, je bafouille.

-Très bien, alors Marie, tu va m'accompagner en ville cet après-midi. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire évidemment.

-Non ! je fais, peut-être un peu trop vivement. Je veux dire… Non, comme… comme tu veux.

Je souris ensuite un peu timidement puis Bill se tourne vers la rousse :

-All right, Anna ? fait-il.

-Humpf ! fait-elle en croisant les bras. Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire à David, moi, hein ?

Bill hausse les épaules d'un air de dire « je m'en fiche » puis il se lève. Je le regarde et soudain, il me chope la main et m'oblige à me lever. Il m'entraîne ensuite dans la rue sans écouter la rousse, Anna, qui l'insulte copieusement de gros paresseux.

-Ralentis, je dis alors comme nous sommes déjà au bout de la rue. Hey !

Je me campe alors sur mes jambes et Bill est aussitôt arrêté net. Ma main glisse de la sienne et il se retourne :

-Tu compte courir jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville comme ça ? je demande en croisant les bras.

Je garde un visage stoïque, et Bill sourit alors. Il soupire ensuite profondément et je l'imite. Il va s'asseoir sur le perron d'une maison et je m'approche, étonnée.

-Excuses-moi de t'avoir harponnée ainsi… Mais Anna me gonfle aujourd'hui.

-Qui… je commence.

-C'est mon attachée de presse, dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence. Je dois rejoindre les autres à deux heures pour une séance photo mais là, je n'ai pas du tout, mais pas alors pas du tout envie de faire des photos…

Je cligne des yeux puis hoche la tête et vais m'asseoir près de lui.

Un silence passe puis je demande :

-Et tu… Tu voulais aller en ville ? Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul ?

-Mais bien sûr… fait-il avec une grimace. Sans garde du corps ou n'importe qui d'autre pour m'accompagner, je vais finir en charpie…

Je soupire puis regarde la rue. Je baisse les yeux sur le trottoir puis me lève et me plante devant lui. Je tends la main droite et dis :

-Aller, bouge, tu veux aller en ville et ben on va y aller.

Je secoue ma main et il sourit. Il m'attrape la main et nous voilà partis, comme des fugueurs, pour une après-midi en ville que je ne risque pas d'oublier.

**888888888888888 **

-Regarde…

Je me tourne et Bill me montre un large bracelet en cuir noir clouté d'argent. Je souris et il l'essaye :

-A ce que je sais tu en as une bonne collection déjà, non ?

-Ouais mais j'en n'ai jamais assez ! répond-t-il en souriant.

Il me regarde alors puis je secoue la tête en souriant. Je m'approche de la caisse et paie mes achats. Il paie les siens puis nous quittons le magasin et, alors que nous sortons sur le trottoir, il glisse sa main dans la mienne et croise ses doigts aux miens. Je baisse les yeux mais ne dis rien. Je me mets alors en marche en disant :

-Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

-Centre commercial ?

-Mouais, je fais en plissant le nez, marchant à reculons devant lui. C'est un peu trop fréquenté pour toi…

-J'aime le risque…

-Peut-être mais je ne suis pas Supergirl… Si des fans te reconnaissent, je pourrais rien faire…

Je m'arrête alors de marcher et Bill me regarde. Il pince les lèvres puis dit :

-Très bien… Dans ce cas on va continuer à faire chauffer la carte de crédit. Aller viens, je connais des enseignes très cool.

Il m'entraîne alors, sans me lâcher la main et je souris. Quelle pêche il a ce mec ! C'est hallucinant !

**88888888888888 **

L'après-midi touche à sa fin. Le soleil est encore haut sur l'horizon mais il est près de vingt et une heures. Je soupire et me tourne vers Bill, accoudé sur la rambarde de la terrasse d'où nous contemplons la ville. Je ne dis rien. Je me contente de regarder le chanteur de Tokio Hotel. Quand il lâche un soupir, je demande :

-Il est tard, ne dois-tu pas rentrer ?

Il se tourne alors lentement vers moi et me regarde en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il baisse ensuite les yeux et se redresse :

-Si, dit-il. Mon frère va s'inquiéter, mais ça m'est égal.

-Comment ça ? je demande. Tu en as déjà assez du groupe ?

-Hein ? Non, pas du tout ! Où tu es aller chercher ça ?

-Dans tes yeux, je dis.

Il passe sa langue ses lèvres puis il soupire et dit :

-J'ai passé un super après-midi, tu es compagne formidable…

-Je te remercie…

-Je ne te connais que depuis quelques heures mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis des années…

Il sourit ensuite puis tend son bras droit dans ma direction en disant :

-Tu m'accompagne ?

-Où ?

-Chez moi.

Je hausse les sourcils, surprise. Je regarde ensuite sa main aux multiples bagues puis je déglutis et dit :

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Est-tu en train de me faire des avances ?

A son tour d'être surprit. Il penche la tête sur le côté puis sourit et dit :

-Cela se pourrait bien…

-Mais ?

Bill laisse alors retomber son bras le long de sa hanche et il dit :

-Marie, tu es une fille vraiment très sympa. C'est la première fois que je passe un après-midi aussi cool avec quelqu'un que je connais depuis seulement une poignée d'heures.

-Parce que ça t'arrive souvent ? je demande.

-De ? Sortir avec des filles que je ne connais pas ? Non, pas si souvent que ça… C'est plutôt le rayon de mon frère.

Il sourit alors puis me regarde et me redemande :

-Veux-tu m'accompagner chez moi ? Je te présenterais mon frère et les deux autres…

Je serre les mâchoires. Il s'accroche, bon chien ! Je le regarde puis soupire :

-Ok, je dis. Mais pas longtemps.

Il me sourit puis tend le bras et je lui prends la main. Il croise ses doigt aux miens et je souris comme une gamine en sentant mes joues rougir.

**8888888888888 **

Après un interminable escalier, nous débouchons sur un large palier recouvert de moquette pourpre rendue rase par les nombreux passages. Bill me lâche alors la main et sort de la poche de son blouson un trousseau de clefs.

-Entre, fait-il en poussant la porte. Je suis rentré ! crie-t-il ensuite.

-Ha bah c'est pas trop…tôt…

Tom apparaît alors dans la pièce, sortant d'un couloir, et il se fige en me voyant. Son regard accroche le mien et je baisse légèrement la tête. Bill dit alors :

-Tom, je te présente Marie. Marie, voici mon frère, Tom…

Je vois le dreadeux froncer les sourcils et plisser les yeux. Il pose le pull qu'il a dans les mains sur le dossier du canapé et s'approche.

-Où tu l'as trouvée ? demande-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas. Elle est vieille !

-Je ne te permets pas, je siffle alors. Je ne suis pas une chose.

-Hum, et rebelle avec ça…

-Avec ça ?

-Ca suffit, dit alors Georg en apparaissant à son tour, venant du même endroit que Tom. Bienvenue jolie demoiselle, ne fais pas attention à Tom, il est jaloux.

-Jaloux ? couine alors Tom. Jamais !

Un regard de Georg sur le dreadeux me confirme qu'il ment et je soupire :

-Je vais rentrer, je dis en me tournant vers Bill. Je n'aurais pas du accepter de venir.

-Non… fait-il alors sur un ton suppliant. Je t'en prie…

Je secoue la tête puis il soupire et me raccompagne sur le palier. Là, comme je tarde à partir, les mains dans les poches de mon jean, il dit :

-Donne-moi ton portable…

-Pour ? je fais en le regardant, un sourcil haussé.

-Donne…

Je m'exécute et lui tends l'appareil. Il pianote un instant dessus puis me le rend et je regarde. Le téléphone est dans le menu annuaire et je vois marqué « Bill » puis une suite de chiffres.

-C'est mon portable, dit-il en montrant le téléphone d'un mouvement du menton.

-Ha…

-Si jamais tu…

-Mhmmhm, je fais en hochant la tête. Bonne soirée, je dis ensuite en m'engageant dans l'escalier, le portable à la main, pensive.

**8888888888888 **

La nuit tombe enfin sur Hamburg et je soupire. Je me lève et me glisse dans la cuisine. Sur le bar, mon portable semble me narguer. Je l'ignore et ouvre le réfrigérateur pour y prendre une bière et un sandwich fait la veille. Je regarde la pendule. Il est dix heures et demie. Je soupire puis retourne dans mon canapé et me recroqueville sous une couverture à pois.

Sur la table basse, mon ordinateur portable travaille tout seul dans un coin pendant que ma messagerie instantanée est assaillie de personnes qui veulent me parler et à qui je ne réponds pas. Je soupire à nouveau puis tente de me concentre sur le film qui passe à la télévision mais c'est dur. Sans arrêt je repense à Bill. L'après-midi imprévu que j'ai passé avec lui était tout simplement génial. Je ne suis pas très fan des excursions en ville où il faut crapahuter à droite et à gauche, mais là, je dois dire que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Bill est un garçon très sympathique, il parle bien, de tout et de rien, et souvent tout seul. Un peu gênée, je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé et je m'en veux un peu maintenant. Il a du me prendre pour une midinette trop intimidée par lui pour pouvoir sortir une phrase cohérente. Je soupire une énième fois puis soudain, mon téléphone toujours posé sur le bar se met à vibrer. Les verres à vin posés non loin s'entrechoquent et je me lève.

-Bill… je lis sur l'écran. Il a réussi à trouver mon numéro…

Je regarde fixement l'écran du téléphone, le pouce en suspension au-dessus de la touche verte puis je ferme les yeux et appuie sur le rouge. Je pose ensuite le portable et retourne dans le fauteuil. Je m'y roule en boule et planque ma tête entre mes bras.

_brrrr….brrrr….brrrr_

Il rappelle… Je lève la tête et regarde le téléphone qui se déplace sur le bar. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je réponds ou je rejette encore une fois l'appel ? Je suis plus qu'indécise. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je soupire puis bondis du canapé et saute sur le téléphone :

-Oui ?

-Marie, c'est Bill…

-Bonsoir, je dis en m'asseyant sur un des hauts tabourets devant le bar.

-Marie je… commence-t-il alors.

Je ne réponds pas et il ajoute :

-Je… Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… Depuis que tu es partie, je n'arrive pas à ôter ton visage de ma tête…

Je ferme les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça me tombe dessus ? Pas l'amour, je m'en fiche, mais cet amour _là_ ! Bill Kaulitz, le chanteur du groupe Tokio Hotel… Pourquoi lui et pas le livreur de pizza qui est venu hier soir ?

-Je… je fais. Bill, ce n'est pas une bonne idée… je dis enfin.

-Pourquoi ? fait-il. J'ai passé un après-midi super…

-Oui, moi aussi, mais on ne peut pas aller plus loin… C'était juste un caprice de ta part…

Un silence passe alors puis il dit :

-Une fois Marie… Revoyons-nous rien qu'une fois… On verra bien ce qu'il se passera…

Je pince les lèvres puis inspire profondément. Mon esprit me hurle non mais je m'entends dire oui. La seconde d'après, alors que je ferme le clapet de mon téléphone, je me cogne le front contre le bar en me traitant de cruche…

8**88888888888888 **

Je regarde mon petit papier. Bill m'a donné le numéro de l'immeuble où se trouve leur studio. Je regarde la plaque devant moi et regarde ensuite mon papier. C'est ici. Prenant une grande inspiration, je pousse la porte vitrée du hall et regarde ensuite un grand panneau d'affichage où plusieurs tablettes portant des noms s'alignent. Je repère le nom que Bill m'a donné et me dirige dans la direction indiquée.

Une porte entrouverte au bout du couloir sombre m'attire et je m'approche, serrant ma main tremblante sur l'anse de mon sac. Je déglutis puis pousse la porte. Je débouche dans un long hall clair et une femme se tient tout au fond. Elle semble discuter avec une personne se trouvant dans la pièce en face d'elle et, comme la porte grince un peu, elle tourne la tête vers moi. Elle s'excuse ensuite auprès de son interlocuteur puis s'approche en disant :

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

-Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Bill… Kaulitz…

-Ha ! Vous devez être Marie, non ?

Je hoche la tête puis elle dit :

-Le groupe est en studio pour le moment, mais venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire, vous pourrez attendre là-bas…

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger, je dis, prête à tourner les talons.

Elle me fait un sourire puis s'éloigne et mes jambes la suivent, un peu contre mon gré d'ailleurs.

-Asseyez-vous par-là, poussez les affaires des garçons, ils n'en ont pas pour longtemps, dit-elle en ouvrant une porte au fond du couloir. Je vais les prévenir de votre venue…

Je hoche la tête puis elle me plante là et je regarde autour de moi. Des sacs de sport sont éventrés ici et là, des grandes mallettes en forme de guitare sont posées contre le mur, une grosse caisse s'ennuie dans un coin et, sur la table en face de moi, des cartons de pizzas et des canettes de bière s'entassent.

Je regarde les alentours à nouveau puis soupire et avise une chaise de camping pliante. Je vire le sac posé dessus et m'installe. Je passe une jambe sur l'autre et dégaine ma grille de mots croisés. Tant qu'à attendre, autant le faire intelligemment.

Une heure passe facilement et quand, soupirant, je change de position sur ma chaise plus qu'inconfortable, j'entends une porte qui claque. L'instant d'après, Tokio Hotel fait sont entrée dans la petit pièce, parlant et riant fort. Tous se taisent aussitôt en me voyant et je lève les yeux. Bill se fige et, du coin de l'œil, je vois Tom me trucider du regard. Je lui jette un regard puis il grogne et s'en va. Georg et Gustav le suivent et, comme par hasard, je me retrouve seule avec Bill :

-Salut… fait-il, un peu gauche, comme timide. Tu es venue…

Je me contente de pincer les lèvres puis je me lève et ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il me devance :

-Ne dis rien, je t'en supplie.

-Mais…

Il s'approche alors et sa main se pose sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux puis soudain, il m'enlace et je me serre contre son torse, mon menton sur son épaule. Il soupire profondément puis souffle :

-Reste avec moi… Je… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Marie…

Je ferme les yeux. Mon esprit est complètement sans dessus dessous mais je suis encore capable de penser clairement. D'un léger mouvement, je m'écarte de lui et, sans défaire ses mains de mes épaules, il recule d'un pas. Nos regards s'accrochent puis je dis doucement :

-Faisons un essai…

Je vois alors, comme au ralentit, un sourire se dessiner sur ce visage d'ange. D'un geste vif il m'enlace à nouveau et je passe mes bras sous son épaisse chevelure. Je commets peut-être une grosse erreur mais, comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-il pas ?

**ENDE**

* * *

**Et voilà N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions, de me lancer vos fleurs ou des tomates pourries **


End file.
